Dangerous Grounds
by onifuruutsu
Summary: They all blamed Cloud for destroying the city during the fight with Bahamut. As if he needed that... Now, Vincent would never say it, but he really cared for the blonde, he wanted to help him, and he would. One-shot VincexCloud yaoi with bondage goodness


Gift for a friend! Yeah, you know who you are, you pervert. xD One-shot this time, starring Cloud (tried to make him real uke this time, to experiment lol), Vincent (as seme, but of course seme is the definition of Vin-sen-to!) and a lot of action. I didn't even try weaving a story into the _impossibly_ long sex scene here. Ah well, a little pointless pwp is good once in a while. xD Ha, as if I didn't _always_ write pwp! Anyway… Needless to say Cloud will be kinda OOC. Well, since he's uke here, this is, like, implied. lol

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned the characters from Final Fantasy, I'd have a life, and as far as I know, it's not the case… yet. – evil smirk – Muahahahaha! lol

Warnings! Well, what else to expect from me? Explicit yaoi scenes –licks lips– with Vincent and Cloud goodness… and if you don't like bondage, don't read or you might end up traumatized for life –hint hint!- lol

**

* * *

**

Dangerous Grounds

Vincent didn't even count the times he saw Cloud get drunk enough to not even be able to walk back to his room alone. People had blamed the blonde for the destruction of the city when they fought with Bahamut months ago... As if he needed that. He was already angsty by nature. Anyway, it's not as if Vincent had been following Cloud for the past few months or anything like that. He just happened to be walking by a few times, or taking a drink himself… The blonde was usually so drunk he wouldn't even recognize the people around.

It was something unexplainable, something irresistible, that pushed the raven-haired man to go back to the bar that night to maybe try to help the ex-soldier, just a little… He didn't know how just yet, but he figured it'd come to him. Underneath his cold and expressionless face and manners, Vincent did care. He would never show it openly or anything like that, but he cared.

When he walked in, the bar was already packed. It was to be expected on a Saturday night… It was still early though, the sun had just set, and the blonde was nowhere in sight. But Vincent could wait. He _would_ wait. He was patient. Tifa noticed him sitting at the counter and waved at him, signing to him that it would take a minute. Of course it would. Even if she was used to handling such a packed bar, she still couldn't divide herself up and serve everyone at the same time. This, the man thought, was probably a good thing… It took two minutes before she walked back behind the counter and smiled at her friend.

- "Same as usual, I guess?" she asked.

Vincent simply nodded, not even looking at her, but Tifa didn't take it personally. She was used to Vincent speaking very little… and always looking so serious. She poured him a glass of scotch, no ice, then quickly told him to enjoy before turning back and bringing a plate of drinks around the place. The ex-Turk took a sip of alcohol, relishing the burning feeling it left in its wake down his throat. It was so easy to drown a problem in alcohol, bury it, sleep it off… but he was in the best position to affirm that it always came back to haunt you, sooner or later. So he never drank much, to avoid suffering a headache or, worse, a hangover, on top of still having his problems… Cloud hadn't understood that, it seemed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cloud had once again been going around the place today for the delivery service, maintaining that illusion that he had a job, that he could still be useful. He sighed. After all he'd done, just as he'd begun to believe Aerith's words… what were they again? Something like, everything will be alright, if he remembered correctly… She had been right. For an instant, an instant only. It had all shattered around him, way too fast. So he couldn't even trust _her_ words now… He couldn't help anyone, he didn't save the world, he wasn't a hero.

He'd lost _everything_. Zack, his hopes, his dreams, Aerith, the very little respect he'd ever had from people… The only thing he hadn't lost was his life, and he was beginning to wonder if it wouldn't have been better if that had happened.

It had been dark for a while already when he reached the bar and parked his bike in the alleyway beside it. This was the only place he could get a little peace, forget about everything. Even if he woke up each morning with a terrible headache and an upset stomach, he'd do the same every night. Drink. Drink. And drink again. And then drink some more. After a few glasses his brain wouldn't be able to process very complex things anymore, and for a few moments he'd be alright. As he pushed the door, staring only at the floor, he couldn't help but let his lips sketch a slight smile. All the beasts he'd defeated, all the things he'd accomplished… and he would die because of an alcohol overdose or something. Sadly ironic.

Usually, a smile would quickly fade on Cloud's face. But somehow, seeing that familiar silhouette in a red cape at the counter comforted him, and he kept his semblance of a smile. A friendly presence would be a nice change. Even Tifa had changed around him, and Marlene and Denzel thought – with a reason – that he was a dangerous alcoholic… It was becoming intolerable. He hoped Vincent wouldn't do the same, run away or something of the likes… The ex-soldier moved ahead in between the tables, ignoring the glares, and sat down beside Vincent.

Not a word was exchanged, not even a stare. An awkward moment… It was as if Cloud's world had turned out of focus, without a sound. Strangely, he… felt at ease. It almost scared him for a moment, he'd forgotten that feeling. After a moment of stillness, Vincent turned around and Cloud was about to grab his arm to tell him to stay when he noticed the man was only attracting Tifa's attention, and not trying to leave. The blonde let out a little sigh of relief and let him speak to Tifa.

- "Whatever he wants, my treat tonight" he said.

- "Alright" the brunette said with her usual smile, though when she turned to Cloud it faded a little. "I guess you'll take the same as usual too?"

The blonde faintly nodded and did his best not to look at her as she got out a glass, put two chunks of ice in it, then took out a full bottle of vodka and placed it all in front of him. She then quickly turned to get back to her other customers… The blonde poured himself a full glass, then began slowly drinking. Vincent kept taking sips of his own drink occasionally, and neither of them looked at the other. Cloud thought that this friend's presence alone was enough… no words or lengthy conversations needed. Also, the bottle of vodka in front of him suddenly seemed, tonight, to be way too much…

He then finished his drink in one gulp and stared at the bottle, then decided to refill his glass. Just one more, then that's it, he told himself. They kept drinking in silence, until Cloud finished that glass too. He let a finger trace the contour of his glass and pondered over whether he should or shouldn't do the same as usual. The ex-Turk beside him decided for him; he pushed the bottle a little farther away on the counter. Cloud turned to look at him and regretted moving his head so fast, because it began to sway.

- "Do you…" Vincent began asking in a low voice.

The raven-haired man was now staring straight into his eyes. He'd never seen Vincent look at him like that… and he couldn't describe how he felt either. Hot, for sure, but… was it the alcohol?

- "Do you trust me, Cloud?"

Vincent always looked so serious, so… detached… always with that emotionless voice… The perfect poker face, the symbol of impassiveness. But Cloud couldn't help but think that there was something that resembled _care_ hidden in that question. He _wanted_ it to be like that, he so badly needed it… He wanted… it was cheesy to put into words, but he just wanted to be appreciated, to be… cared for.

- "Yes" he finally answered, gulping.

- "Then take my advice, leave the alcohol" Vincent said hastily before turning his eyes away.

Cloud didn't get why he felt so disappointed. What had he been expecting? … Well, he slowly realized he didn't care about the fact that Vincent was a man (and _what_ a _man_…). He wanted to be held, he wanted to feel good, even if it was just for one night. He _had_ to escape from this crazy place, forget about everything for a while. But as he looked at the man beside him, he also realized he didn't have a single chance to end up close to him. He was so closed up on everything… He'd try speaking to him though, that couldn't hurt. Even if it was probably going to be a one-way conversation.

- "I've always wondered…" the blonde began saying as he absent-mindedly played with his empty glass. "Where do you live? Somehow I just don't see you as having an apartment in the city…"

It took a moment before Vincent finally showed he had even heard the question. The man gulped down the small quantity of liquid that was left in his glass, and then he got up from his chair. Cloud once again was just about to grab his cape when Vincent turned his stare towards him again.

- "Follow me."

The ex-soldier was so stunned that for a moment he didn't move. The raven-haired man threw a few bucks on the counter and headed for the door, walking between the tables as if he was floating. Cloud jumped from his chair, immediately regretting it once again because of his throbbing head, and he followed after him. Once outside, he saw Vincent was already a good distance away, and he knew he wasn't in any shape to run.

- "Wait!" he called after the man, who only slowed down a little.

It took a while before he reached him, barely managing to keep his balance as he walked. The soft, cool wind was waking him up though, so he knew if they walked outside for long enough he'd sober down, at least enough to walk straight.

- "Where are you taking me to?" the blonde asked after a moment, when they had left the center of the city.

Vincent didn't reply right away, so Cloud waited… and waited… and waited… until he just couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Vincent's wrist with the firm intention to stop him and ask him what he was up to, but the ex-Turk easily turned the situation around. He grabbed the blonde's shirt and was about to spin him against a wall, but managed to keep himself from doing so. Cloud's breaths were short, and he didn't really know how to react to this. Finally…

- "What are you doing, Vincent?" the blonde asked in a small voice.

After a moment of staring, the raven-haired man finally answered, in his deep voice:

- "I'm trying to help you. For tonight at least."

- "And where are you taking me to?"

- "… You know."

- "I don't! Stop toying with me… What's up with that attitude all of a sudden?"

Vincent himself didn't know the answer to that question. To tell the truth, he'd just become more and more… attracted to the blonde over time. He was as beautiful as Lucrecia had been. In a very different way, but it still compared. He made him feel the same way that lady had, a long time ago. And right now, that young man needed someone to take care of him, and Vincent had grown tired of being alone all the time. One night, one single night with someone would be most welcome, so this was his chance.

- "You told me you trust me" the raven-haired man said simply before releasing Cloud.

He started walking again and the blonde, even though he was completely confused and unsure about what to expect, followed after him. They walked for a long while, until they reached the ruins of Midgar. Vincent finally stopped in front of a small building covered with ivy and other climbing plants, almost on the edge of the abandoned city. Cloud wasn't really surprised about that… This was the best place to be alone and peaceful, so of course it suited the elder man. Just as he opened his mouth to ask him a question, the ex-Turk walked to the door and opened it, leaving it open for the blonde following him. When Cloud got in, he was astonished.

It looked so neglected and untidy from outside, but inside… It was old furniture, but everything was neatly placed and impossibly clean. Cloud had always suspected Vincent of being the neat-freak type… Since there was no more electricity here, there were candles a bit everywhere, and Vincent was lighting one at the moment so they could see where they were going.

The ex-soldier felt as if he was in a dream as he got up the stairs after the raven-haired man, who held the candle in his metal-gloved hand and protected the flame with the other hand. Excitement was bubbling up inside the blonde and he couldn't do anything about all the thoughts that suddenly burst into life in his brain. Images of him approaching Vincent, then of him close to the man, then… touching him… kissing him… being held by him… taking off his clothes… Was it wrong? After all, this man was a friend, and one shouldn't think things like that about a friend, ne?

When they reached the first door on the second floor, Vincent got into the room and invited Cloud inside with a small hand gesture. This was the bedroom, and the first thing that caught the blonde's eye was the bed. It wasn't a very large one, but it was a four-post bed with heavy draping over it, and the bedcover looked really cosy and inviting. Everything seemed crimson and warm in the candlelight… Vincent went around, lighting two or three candles to illuminate the room a bit. Then Cloud couldn't help himself anymore.

- "Why did you bring me here? Be honest" he said, taking a few steps towards the man.

But Vincent didn't answer him and just kept his back to him, putting down the candleholder he had in his hand. As he got closer to the man, the ex-soldier could feel his heart beat faster and faster. He thought he knew the answer to all the questions on his mind now, but he had to be sure, even if he looked impossibly ignorant and innocent.

- "You said… you want to help me… How?"

The ex-Turk turned around just as the ex-soldier was about to place a hand on his shoulder, so the blonde withdrew his hand, suddenly ashamed, but the elder man didn't seem to mind, or to have noticed at all.

- "Any way I can" Vincent answered in a low voice which sent a shiver up Cloud's spine.

- "Do you… do you really mean that?" the blonde asked, surprised.

For sole answer, the raven-haired man took a step forward and then bent down slowly until he was just an inch away from the ex-soldier's lips. Cloud could hear his heart beat in his ears, and suddenly the room temperature seemed to rise… _drastically_. They stared deep into each other's eyes, Cloud suddenly aware of just how many shades of red the ex-Turk's eyes were. He was totally transfixed, he couldn't move, didn't want to either. He was too anxious and excited at the same time to risk anything that could ruin this, so he just stood there, waiting for events to unfold.

Then Vincent's eyes closed. When his lips finally met the blonde's, the ex-soldier felt so weak he could have fallen to the floor. As he closed his eyes, he thought this was… the most wonderful, blissful feeling. This had not a thing to do with ordinary kissing, as ridiculous as it may sound. Not a single thought of Tifa or Aerith crossed his mind. They were insignificant… It was all definitely wrong somehow… but… or… was it really? He didn't care, he didn't care anymore.

He slowly brought his hands up until he could grab the elder man's shoulders and hold on to them, and he felt a strong arm and a metallic, gloved hand wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, until the two men's bodies were pressed against each other. He felt his cock twitch inside his pants but, what really surprised him, was the fact that Vincent… was slowly getting hard too.

When Vincent parted his lips and slowly licked Cloud's lips, demanding access, the blonde felt himself weaken at the knees, and his head spun, this time _not_ from the alcohol. He parted his lips willingly and tried to imitate Vincent's moves, quite shyly at first… But it didn't take long before the two men were engaged in a heated and passionate kiss, lips, teeth and tongues clashing against each other relentlessly. New blissful sensations washed over the ex-soldier, making his cheeks burn with red and pulling at his insides. He didn't even care if Vincent noticed that he was… a "beginner" in this field… He'd never slept with anyone. Ever. Damn, this was his first real kiss!

Vincent could taste the strong alcohol, the sting of vodka still lingering on the blonde's tongue, but it wasn't enough to cover the young warrior's own taste. It was… surprisingly sweet, although not unpleasantly so. For his part, the ex-soldier couldn't taste a thing, his tongue quite burned from the alcohol by now, but he could _feel_ everything, alright. He had never felt so lustful, so… needy. Quickly his trembling hands busied themselves trying to undo the numerous buckles keeping Vincent's cape in place. Damn, they really were stylish and all, but they were a real pain in the ass to remove…

He finally succeeded and hurriedly threw the piece of clothing on the floor, now concentrating on getting the elder man's shirt off him. But Vincent had other plans… Cloud nearly, only nearly, yelped when he was lifted off the floor and then brought to the bed, the ex-Turk over him and already unzipping his shirt. He'd never felt so hot before… The elder man let his stare wander over the blonde for a moment as he took off the glove off his normal hand. Cloud was burning from the inside out as Vincent then got him out of his shirt and explored the exposed skin with his bare hand as he got back to kissing him.

It was as if the raven-haired man had done that all his life, as if he knew the ex-soldier's body as he knew his own. All the sweet spots. The ones that made the blonde moan, the ones that made him gasp, the ones that sent heat waves all over his body. Cloud was already fully hard, incapable of controlling his body at _all_. Damn, they weren't even naked yet! …Because he knew they'd get that far. He'd make _sure _they'd get that far. It all felt too good to be true… This was _much_ more than he had hoped for. But he just hoped Vincent wouldn't treat him like a porcelain doll. He could take a lot, and he knew he was kinda masochistic on the sides…

He somehow managed to take Vincent's shirt off him, throwing it somewhere on the floor, and then he buried his hands in the long, jet-black hair. He'd always loved the look it gave Vincent, along with that headband. An aura of mystery, almost something mythical, out-of-this-world… The skin on the ex-Turk's back was scarred all over, Cloud could feel it as he let his hands roam everywhere within reach. His sides were scarred too, the left one especially, and his chest wasn't an exception either. Cloud's fingers were so sensitive at the moment it made him shiver just from feeling Vincent's skin underneath them… He could perfectly picture the shape and length of each scar, seeing them in his mind as if he had his eyes open and really could see them.

Vincent stopped kissing him all of a sudden, grabbed his hips and lifted him up a little to have him rest his head on a soft pillow. He made a move as if to remove his metallic glove, but Cloud stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Vincent looked at him with a hint of questioning, so the blonde simply told him, gulping:

- "I… I'd like you to keep it…"

The blonde was blushing fiercely now, but he didn't care. He'd make sure this man would not only fulfill his needs for attention, but that he'd also satisfy… some more "taboo" of his needs, that he'd _never_ even gotten _near_ fulfilling. The ex-Turk suddenly got up and off the bed and Cloud got a little worried in the beginning, but he soon saw the man was just getting busy taking off his boots and socks. So he did the same, then sat up as the ex-Turk crawled back into bed, eyes burning an intense stare into his own.

When the blonde felt a surge of boldness and grabbed Vincent's belt to take it off, though, the elder man grabbed both of Cloud's wrists with his metallic hand and, as he pressed the other hand onto the ex-soldier's chest to push him down on the mattress, he pinned those wrists above the blonde's head, making him gasp… It had been reflex, a natural move for Vincent, but suddenly he wondered if it had been the right thing to do, with the blonde being in the situation he was in, already stressed out and oppressed by everyone…

He stared down at his friend with a searching look, trying to see signs of distress or discomfort, silently asking him for what he should do. And after a few seconds, he concluded that the only things he could see in those cerulean eyes were… lust, need, desire. Doubts had already sparked in Vincent's mind with the metallic glove comment the blonde had just made, but the look on the ex-soldier's face right now was the absolutely unconditional proof that he was into masochistic and/or submission/domination stuff… That was good, in Vincent's opinion. Lots of fun in perspective… something he rarely had access to. He'd fully abuse it.

- "You don't have to be gentle with me…" Cloud whispered huskily.

Vincent bent down and kissed him again, listening to his partner and not refraining from being rough, from exteriorizing all of the feelings he'd repressed since… since forever, it seemed. The blonde moaned into his mouth, sending shivers of pleasure right up the elder man's spine, and the ex-soldier realized after a while that he had been unconsciously rolling his hips up, faintly. He longed for so much more than just that kissing, even if it felt like it was the most amazing thing. Now that they'd started, he didn't want it to end. Not _anytime_ soon. And he grew impatient, fast. He wanted everything, _now_. He was just about to turn his head away to be able to ask Vincent to get to it already when the man got off him and then off the bed.

- "What…?"

The ex-Turk reached for the thin sheets under the bedspread and yanked them swiftly right from underneath Cloud and the other layers of material on the bed. The blonde opened his mouth again to ask him what he was doing when Vincent neatly sliced through the sheets with a metallic finger, ending up with two long strips of white silk in his hand as he threw the wrecked sheets on the floor and climbed back onto the bed.

Cloud didn't ask, he didn't need to, and he willingly extended a hand towards him, and then the elder man tied one end of one of the strips to his wrist. He did the same with the other hand and the other strip of material, then attached the loose ends of the strips to opposite bedposts at the head of the bed, tightly enough so that Cloud wouldn't be able to move, but not so much as to cut the blood flow to his hands or hurt him. He then allowed himself an instant to admire his work, and could barely repress a nosebleed… He was sure the blonde had not a single idea about just how sexy he was. Even though he was quite young, he was very fit. His arms were tensed up now, showing every bit of muscle he had... It was a beautiful sight in Vincent's opinion.

- "Vince…" whined Cloud, growing more than impatient from only being stared at.

The raven-haired man kept staring at him as he slowly began taking off the blonde's pants, and the blush on the younger man's cheeks became apparent even in the dim lighting… but the ex-soldier didn't make a single move to stop him or oppose to his moves. Vincent admired those long, muscled legs as he threw the pants on the floor… Then he let his naked hand caress all the way up Cloud's leg, taking all his time, touching every inch of skin he could, and it made the blonde shiver and tense up again. After a while, the ex-Turk decided to have mercy and took off the ex-soldier's boxers, freeing his rock hard erection and extracting a long moan from him.

- "Do you want to go all the way?" the raven-haired man asked in a low voice as he threw the boxers on the floor. "By this, I mean, _all_ the way."

- "Yeah…" Cloud answered immediately, his breathing difficult and his eyes filled with lust.

- "You have to be really sure."

- "I am!"

Cloud stopped himself there. He had just been about to beg, and even though he knew at some point tonight it would happen, he wasn't gonna let his control slip by him just yet. He still had a _little_ pride… Vincent crawled over him and stared at him intensely, trying to find any hint of reluctance in him, but there wasn't any to find, so he bent down and kissed the blonde again, possessively, as dominantly as he could. At the same time, he undid his belt and pushed his pants and underwear down, also throwing them randomly onto the floor.

Cloud gasped and almost died of a heart attack when Vincent let all of his body press down against his own. Now he couldn't miss the fact that the man wanted this as much as _he_ did… He made a move as to wrap his arms around the man to pull him even closer, until he remembered he was tied up. He tugged at his bonds, but it was obvious he'd never be able to untie himself, so he lifted his head up a little to push against Vincent and deepen the kiss. The man slipped his metal-gloved hand in between them, lightly scratching the blonde's chest as it trailed up to his throat, sending shivers down Cloud's spine, and the young man didn't regret asking the ex-Turk to keep it on. His body loved it, and so did his mind.

And suddenly, Vincent's hand pushed him back down deep into the pillow and wrapped around his throat, tightly enough to make his breathing almost impossible, and the man's mouth trailed from Cloud's own to his neck and collarbone, nibbling and sucking at the skin there. Slowly the ex-soldier's vision was getting hazy because his breathing was very limited, and he began seeing stars. His senses seemed heightened by this lack of oxygen… Oh damn, and he was sure he'd be covered with bite marks the next morning… but who cared, really? His body sparked here and there with indescribable, burning and chilling sensations at the same time, which sometimes travelled to his spine and then back down straight to his aching erection, trapped between his and Vincent's body. This was _bliss_… but...

- "V-Vin… cent…" he barely managed to utter, his throat still tightly gripped by that metal-gloved hand. "St-stop…"

The elder man immediately released him and Cloud took a deep breath in, and Vincent looked at him intently again.

- "I mean… stop… _teasing_ me…" the blonde said in a moaning voice, closing his eyes and frowning in frustration as the elder man involuntarily moved a little against him, creating friction.

The ex-Turk smirked inwardly and then grabbed the blonde's throat again as he resumed abusing his skin, covering more ground this time and making sure his shoulders would bear his marks too… He earned more strangled gasps and moans than he'd wished for, and he decided to make sure this would keep going… Slowly he left a trail of kisses down to the toned chest underneath him, spending a few moments teasing each nipple with his tongue and teeth, which made Cloud's back arch up so he could feel more of those touches. But Vincent didn't linger there for long.

Not a single move was hurried as he trailed even further down covering each inch of skin of those firm abs, either with a kiss or a lick, occasionally a soft bite, sending sparks of pleasure coursing all the way through Cloud's body. The raven-haired man got closer and closer to the part of the blonde's body that most desperately needed attention… and it seemed to Cloud that the temperature around increased again. There was no way this could be healthy; he'd burn a few brain cells for sure. Finally, Vincent's hand wrapped around the base of his throbbing and aching arousal as he bent down and took it whole into his mouth, without any forewarning or anything else.

If the ex-Turk hadn't been almost strangling him, the ex-soldier knew he'd be giving the man an unrestrained vocal performance by now. But he could only try to gasp, and he moaned in a strangled manner. The man's hot tongue was swirling around his flesh as he sucked on it, and Cloud couldn't conceive that all he'd done to himself, alone, wasn't nearly a fraction as pleasurable as this was. Vincent quickly pinpointed the most sensitive spots, deducing it all from the different responses each move earned him, and he abused them all to their fullest.

The blonde could barely breathe, he was sweating like crazy and his vision became hazy as the pleasure built up in his lower regions, burning like magma inside him… Soon he could hardly hear either, the only sound he heard being the blood thumping in his ears, and he realized then how fast his heart was beating. That couldn't be healthy either… It's as if he'd sprinted for a thousand miles. It didn't take long before his whole body tensed up again, and he pulled so hard on his bonds that the fabric around his wrists tightened enough to cut the blood flow almost completely. But he didn't even notice it, it was all too much, he was just on the edge…

And then Vincent released his hold on his throat just as he came. The blonde closed his eyes tightly and let out a short cry of pleasure, almost sitting up and then crashing back down into the pillows, gasping for air and fighting to keep his body from thrashing around. Time seemed to stop for him as he struggled for breath, the stars in front of his eyes slowly fading and the flames from the candles starting to look less and less blurry. Ok, so who cared if it wasn't healthy? Who cared if it was wrong? Fuck that, it was sooooo good…

- "Cloud?"

Vincent's voice brought the blonde back to reality. Well, partly. He slowly turned his head to look up at the man who had crawled up to him and was now once again staring down at him. He couldn't even have said if the man had… swallowed when he came. He'd been so literally blown away... No pun intended. He'd have loved nothing more than to tell the ex-Turk just how wonderful it had felt, but he was still working on getting his breathing under control. His lungs were sore and his throat was dry…

Vincent carefully pushed aside a strand of hair that stuck to the blonde's face because of the sweat, and then he bent down just a little, hovering for a moment above Cloud's lips, silently asking for consent. The blonde closed his eyes and tilted his head back just a little, giving in completely, and the raven-haired man correctly took that as a positive response, so he bent down again and pressed his lips against Cloud's. The ex-soldier moaned at the sensation of those soft lips and moaned again when Vincent's tongue found its way between his lips. Ok, judging from that slightly bitter and salty taste, the man _had_ swallowed. Only the images sparked by that in Cloud's brain were enough to send a heat wave all over his body.

The elder man could very clearly feel that the blonde was ready for, even _needy_ for more, from the way he was getting more and more insistent in his kissing and arching his back up, in search of more contact. He hadn't quite expected Cloud to want another round, but he surely wasn't about to stop it there now that he knew the blonde really wanted it all the way. He wouldn't hold back. But he suddenly pulled back from the kiss at once, staying just out of reach, only to watch the reaction his partner would have. His sadistic side demanded it. And it didn't take long before it got what it wanted.

- "What?" Cloud spat out, letting his head fall back down into the pillow as he glared, frustrated, at Vincent.

The man only kept staring, for an instant allowing a smirk to form upon his lips…

- "Fuck you…" the blonde sighed, looking almost desperate, tugging weakly at his bonds, which hadn't loosened a single bit.

He bit down on his tongue, struggling inwardly with his more proud and dominant side, which was telling him not to bend, not to give that man what he wanted, but there was this other side which just _screamed_ for him to forget about everything and just _beg_ for it. Beg for what he wanted most at the moment… He'd postpone his decision just a bit though, his hands were becoming uncomfortably numb.

- "My hands hurt" he said simply.

Vincent kept staring at him as he reached for one of the blonde's wrists and began untying it.

- "No, just loosen them, it's ok…"

- "I have other plans."

Cloud shivered just from hearing that deep possessive growl…

- "If you want it" the man added with a softer voice, bending forwards and nibbling at his ear as he freed one of the blonde's hands.

The ex-soldier immediately brought his hand behind Vincent's head to grab him and make him kiss him again. The ex-Turk was dragging a metallic claw from the blonde's hip all along his side, making him shiver, and then it continued making its way up his arm, until the ex-soldier felt it slice through the strip of silk, freeing him. With both hands free, Cloud didn't waste a moment before wrapping his arms around the raven-haired man, pulling him so deep into their kiss that it hurt, and he also wrapped his legs around Vincent's. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay like this forever… After a moment though, the man pulled back and Cloud just couldn't take it anymore.

- "Vince…!" he moaned, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip.

- "Are you _really_ into masochistic and bondage stuff?" the man asked in a low voice.

The blonde nodded impatiently and then gulped at the sight of the smirk forming on the ex-Turk's lips. But he wasn't scared. He was actually eagerly waiting to see and experience exactly what the man would come up with… Vincent sat up and then looked at one of the strips of silk still tied to a bedpost, then at the carved-out design in the headboard. Ooh, this would be fun…

- "Tie yourself to the headboard" he ordered.

Cloud shot him a little puzzled look for a moment, but he sat up and untied a strip from a bedpost, then tied one end around one of his wrists, passed the strip through the design in the headboard, wrapping it around a few times, and then tied the loose end to his other wrist. After showing the other man that his bonds were tight enough, he looked back at him. Vincent simply stared for a moment and then untied the other strip of sheets from the bedpost, holding it up with both hands… Oh fuck, thought the blonde.

- "Um, Vincent?" he said in a shaky voice. "What… what do you plan to do with that?"

The man didn't reply as he got just a little closer, Cloud slightly drawing back, and he pushed the blonde on his back again. He could feel the ex-soldier's heart beat hard in his chest as he placed his hand on it, and he bent down to kiss and reassure the visibly apprehensive blonde. After a moment, when Cloud seemed more relaxed to him, the elder man pulled back and ran a hand across his cheek gently.

- "Whenever you want me to stop, just say so. I _will_ stop."

The blonde opened his eyes to stare back at him, and he decided he could believe anything Vincent told him. He didn't know why all of a sudden he'd been uneasy, he _knew_ he'd love it… Maybe it was just because he wasn't used to being so intimate with someone, and on top of that, with someone who actually listened to him and wanted to make him feel good. Well, _his_ type of "good", anyway.

- "Ok" was the simple answer he whispered to the ex-Turk.

The elder man was satisfied with that answer, so he lifted the strip of silk again. Cloud closed his eyes and felt it be tied around his head, blindfolding him. He couldn't see a single thing around, and… damn, it was hot! Not having a single idea as to what his partner's next move will be, if it'd hurt or feel wonderful, if it'd make him moan or beg for mercy… But he'd thought that Vincent wanted to _gag_ him, not _blindfold_ him, and he suddenly felt the need to share that.

- "You didn't… want to gag me?"

After a moment of silence, he felt the elder man's hot breath near his ear and a strong shiver shook his whole body. A deep moan escaped his lips without him being able to do anything about it…

- "_That_'s why I didn't do that" the ex-Turk growled.

The blonde felt Vincent's hand travel from his hair to his cheek, then one of his metallic claws ran over his lips and down his throat, and then that hand wrapped itself behind his neck as he felt the elder man's lips lock his own into a deep passionate kiss. Damn, what was it that made the littlest movements, the simplest touches, just _everything_, more than enough to get Cloud hard _again_? He was totally unable to control it. And the words Vincent had just said… it wasn't much, but it meant so much to Cloud… to know that he actually could do one thing that pleased someone. Those simple words came as an immense relief.

After a short moment, Vincent reached underneath the pillows for his tube of lubricant. A single man's necessity, and an "active" man's best friend... He quickly opened it and coated his fingers with it, making sure it would be warm enough so as to avoid making the blonde more tense than he already was. After that, he let his mouth wander to Cloud's throat and collarbone and slipped his gloved hand's forearm underneath the blonde's neck to grab the pillow as he shifted to lie just beside the ex-soldier, who would have looked at him questioningly if he hadn't been blindfolded, and who would have asked him what he was doing had he not been so desperately lost in his own little world. But he snapped back to reality instantly when he felt Vincent try to lift his thigh up… with lubricated fingers.

- "Just relax and go with it" the man told him in his deep voice before stealing the ex-soldier's lips.

Cloud didn't even know why he was this surprised. He had known from the moment he entered this room that they'd get to _that_. He had _wanted _it to happen. And even though he was a virgin, he knew what sex implied, even with a guy. But it still just felt so surreal to him... He had no idea what to really expect from this, but he trusted Vincent, so he complied with his will and lifted his thigh up so the man could have access to all he needed, and he bent the other knee up a little, to be more comfortable. He couldn't help but gasp when he felt a hot finger trailing just over his entrance, circling around it, softly pushing against it, and the ex-Turk waited until he was a little more relaxed before he actually pushed it inside, carefully.

The blonde moaned loudly into his mouth, his muscles tensing up for a moment, but Vincent did not move and let him get used to it, so it didn't take long before the raven-haired man could freely move his finger in and out, slowly, cautiously preparing the ex-soldier for yet another one. Cloud had time to get used to the sensation of having something inside him before the raven-haired man pulled it out, then pushed two fingers at once back in. It stung a bit, but having experienced just before that relaxing helped a great deal, Cloud managed not to tense up his muscles this time, so it didn't hurt, it just felt tight.

He felt Vincent doing scissor-like movements inside him, stretching that ring of muscle slowly but surely. Then a third finger was added, and as much as Cloud relaxed, there was no avoiding the pain this time. He felt as if he was gonna rip something, it was quite a lot to take for him who'd never ever tried anything like that. Nonetheless, he kept himself calm and instead focused on the pleasurable warmth that kissing Vincent created inside him… and soon he forgot about that initial pain. All he could think about was that _everything_ felt good.

And then Vincent pulled his fingers out, making Cloud groan at the feeling of loss he was left with. Just as he'd gotten really used to it…

- "Dammit, Vince!" the blonde whimpered feebly, turning his head away to break the kiss. "Get to it…"

The ex-Turk smirked at this. He was 100% sure now that it was Cloud's first time or at least his first time with a man, even if he was acting pretty much like a whore, so he'd make _sure_ that this would be etched in the blonde's mind forever. He grabbed the lube again and squeezed a little more into his hand, then coated his arousal with the stuff. Even if the ex-soldier was masochistic, there was no way he'd hurt him _that_ way. Cloud couldn't see what the man was doing, and he couldn't hear a thing either, so he got very impatient. But he'd already begged for it, he wouldn't do it twice… well, for now. He clenched his teeth and waited, forcing himself to busy his mind thinking about other things.

And then he felt Vincent remove his arm from behind his neck and moved on the bed, although Cloud didn't exactly know where to… Until he felt those cold metal claws underneath his knee, making him gasp from the feel and the unexpectedness, and Vincent's other hand pushed his other knee sideways a little, spreading his legs. The blonde could feel his cheeks burning, as if his blush would remain there forever… He held on tightly to his bonds as he felt Vincent's erection against his entrance and he bit his lip, then he pressed his head back into the pillow as the ex-Turk started pushing inside him.

A long moan escaped his lips, a moan of pleasure, despite the non-negligible amount of pain he was experiencing. His body temperature rose a few degrees before Vincent was completely inside him and stopped moving, and Cloud finally heard something, a very little something that was like the cherry on a sundae: Vincent's breath, when he'd exhaled, had been… _shaky_. So the ex-Turk was just a man after all… there was now a breach in his emotionless shell. And, well, the blonde allowed himself to believe that he was kinda responsible for it…

His body got used to that foreign presence inside him after a while, even if it did feel tight, and Vincent slowly pulled out of him, almost completely, and then pushed back in as slowly. At the first thrusts there was a bit of strain, but soon any residual pain quickly faded to leave all of the space to pleasure, heat and delightful pressure. Gosh, he could _so_ get used to this…

- "Hmm Vince…" he moaned after a while, pressing his cheek against his arm.

- "Faster?" the man asked in a voice which was a little wavering.

- "Yeah…"

And when Vincent pushed back into Cloud, hard and fast, he hit _something_… something _very_ sensitive inside him.

- "_Yeah_!" he screamed out in ecstasy before he could stop himself.

It had made him arch up all of his body at once, his arms so tense every single muscle was showing. The raven-haired man smirked inwardly again and angled all of his thrusts the same way, and the blonde's moans and cries quickly filled the room. He _tried_ not to scream, but even if he bit down on his lip until it was almost bleeding, it still came out quite loud. Fortunately this place was abandoned… Then all of a sudden, Vincent stopped and pulled out of him, leaving him _really_ frustrated.

- "Kh… what-"

But he wasn't allowed the chance to finish his sentence because the ex-Turk grabbed his shoulder and roughly flipped him onto his stomach, then pushed away all of the pillows. The blonde had to prop himself up on his elbows to be a minimum comfortable, and when Vincent pushed back – no – _rammed_ back inside him, he tensed up again and held on so tightly to the strip of silk that he almost lifted his whole body off the mattress… Vincent lied down completely on top of him as he resumed his pace, holding on to the mattress with his hand and digging the claws of his gloved hand into Cloud's hip.

He decided to abuse the nape of the blonde's neck and his shoulders, so he bit into the soft skin, leaving marks all over and making Cloud's complaints even louder, then he let his tongue play over the bruised skin, sending electrical sparks throughout the ex-soldier's body. Yeah, it kinda hurt, but… Cloud thought it hurt just enough. It seemed to be much more pleasurable in this position… Not only did Vincent hit the spot each time, hard, but the blonde's aching arousal was also now roughly pressed down into the mattress under his own and Vincent's weight, rubbing against the bedspread and helping to bring him closer to the edge again.

It's then that the blonde thought that if it could ever feel any better than this, he'd die. And he did feel like his heart was gonna fail him. He could feel the rapid throbbing of his blood in all his extremities and a bead of sweat trickled from his temple down his cheek… Vincent at one point dragged his metal-gloved hand all up Cloud's side, leaving reddish marks on his cheek, then under his shoulder to finally trail up his throat, until the tip of the claws rested against the blonde's parted lips. Cloud's body was agitated by a strong shiver when the elder man's tongue began teasing his ear and his breath wafted over and into it…

- "Do you want to try something else?" the man whispered huskily.

The blonde actually gave it some thought, well, as much as he could in the state he was in. It had never felt as good as now; he was in heaven, so why change? But at the same time, he felt like trying every single thing imaginable and unimaginable… He didn't think this would be an occasion that would arise again, so… After a short while, during which Vincent slowed down to give him a chance, Cloud finally answered in a strangled voice, gulping:

- "O-ok… but… hurry…"

The raven-haired man slowly lifted himself off the blonde, pulling out of him, and then busied himself untying one of Cloud's wrists and unwrapping the strip of silk from the headboard. Had the blonde not been blindfolded, he would've shot Vincent a very inquiring look, but then again, he didn't have much time to do so…

- "Sit" the elder man ordered in a growl.

The ex-soldier complied, wincing slightly from the little bit of pain in his backside that managed to get through the barrier that the ecstasy seemed to have created. He soon understood what Vincent wanted when he felt his still bound wrist getting pulled up above his head so he had to kneel to be comfortable, and then his free wrist was tied to his other one. The ex-Turk had tied him to one of the poles above, and Cloud could just barely sit on his ankles without cutting all blood to his hands…

Vincent kneeled just in front of him and placed a hand on the small of his back while he grabbed the blonde's throat with his metal-gloved hand, pulling him into a deep kiss to which the ex-soldier more than willingly replied. After a while, the raven-haired man slowed down their kissing until they both parted, Cloud still leaning towards him, head bent backwards a little, licking his lips in an enticing way, and just that was enough to send a sharp jolt of pleasure down Vincent's spine. Ok, enough staring, to the real thing now.

After one last, quick kiss, the elder man grabbed the blonde's ass and placed a knee between his to part his legs, which the ex-soldier did without even thinking about it. Then Vincent lied down, slipping his legs between Cloud's and positioning himself so that the blonde would kneel just above his erection. He was about to tell the young man what to do, but Cloud had just been waiting to feel just a brush of skin, a tiny touch that would tell him that he could take that erection back inside him now, to find release and feel as good as he'd felt moments before. So he sat down at once, impaling himself on the rock hard flesh, and gasped as he felt his skin and muscles get stretched to their maximum once again.

Vincent's hands were both holding on to his hips now and quickly the blonde found himself riding the man, almost totally unashamedly, helping himself with his legs and arms, moaning, panting, gasping, breathing so hard it felt like his lungs were gonna burst… He didn't regret having allowed Vincent to make them try out all those things, it was definitely so hot… After a short moment, Cloud shifted just a little, one way, another, and then found _the_ way to ride the ex-Turk while getting _all_ the good stuff. The man's erection kept ramming into his prostate with each thrust, and the blonde started seeing stars, even with his eyes closed and blindfolded…

- "Aaaaahhhhmmmm… Vincent…" he moaned, feeling like a white-hot substance was filling all of his lower regions.

The elder man took both hands away from Cloud's hips, then sat up and moved backwards a bit so his back rested against the headrest, bringing the blonde with him of course. He encouraged the ex-soldier to continue with his movements by placing his hands back on his hips and guiding his movements as he licked and nibbled at his already bruised throat. The younger man had so much trouble even just keeping up the rhythm now, he was so close… The raven-haired man then took his naked hand away from the blonde's hip and wrapped it around his hardness, instantly earning him a loud gasp, and he started pumping it in time with Cloud's riding.

He knew at once that it wouldn't last long from here. The ex-soldier's breathing got much louder and his whole body tensed up, and as much as he tried to control himself, the blonde just couldn't hold it any longer, it was too much to stand... So he just gave in.

- "_Vince_!"

He screamed out as he came hard into Vincent's hand and all over their stomachs, feeling his muscles spasm uncontrollably and tense up at the same time, which made him thrash about, throw his head back and dig his knees and feet deep into the mattress on each side of the ex-Turk's body. Fire seemed to consume his whole body, and unlike the first time he'd cum tonight, this time he heard _everything_. None of his senses were numb now, on the opposite, they were all very sharp… His muscles were still rhythmically constricting around Vincent's arousal when Cloud heard a simply delicious moan escape the man as he bit down hard into the blonde's neck, and it was quickly accompanied by a strange, warm feeling inside him, clear signs Vincent had just cum too.

The man was still holding on to his hip tightly enough for the tip of the metal claws of his glove to pierce the skin of his hip… but Cloud didn't care. He was _way_ beyond that. For a few precious minutes, he had not a care in the world. He was satisfied, he felt safe, he didn't need anything else. The heat, pleasure, shivering and sweating all over his body didn't seem about to recede just yet, and so he fully enjoyed every single moment it lasted.

A few minutes passed before Vincent pulled back from him and rested his head against the wall as he lifted his metal-gloved hand up to free Cloud from his bonds. As soon as he could, the blonde untied his blindfold and threw it away, then placed a hand on the ex-Turk's chest and the other in his hair, admiring him for a long while. He almost seemed like a normal person right now… He actually had a little color on his cheeks, from what Cloud could see in the candlelight, and his face wasn't as stern as usual. It was… almost relaxed. But his eyes were still burning a deep, animalistic stare into Cloud's, as if to warn that he had control over all things, that despite not looking like his usual self, on the inside he was still the very same.

To Vincent, the ex-soldier looked really beautiful right now, even more than usual… the afterglow of sex really suited him well. Parted lips, sweaty body, messy hair, half-closed eyes… The ex-Turk really couldn't understand why not one single human being – or any other being, in fact – had settled on getting Cloud for him or herself… or to be Cloud's, for that matter. Everything was perfect about him… and he was so vulnerable, it was impossibly appealing, in the elder man's opinion.

When he could breathe better, the ex-soldier gulped to chase the remaining dryness from his throat and bent down to kiss Vincent, slowly, softly, without using his tongue this time… and the elder man followed the pace, gently moving his lips against the blonde's velvety ones, in this almost chaste kiss. After a moment, Cloud wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and rested his cheek against one of the man's, sighing and… smiling.

- "Thank you…" he whispered.

The elder man didn't reply, but wrapped his arms a little tighter around the blonde. They stayed like that for a good while, simply relishing the other's warmth and presence, and then the blonde realized it was almost dawn outside… A little bit of light could be seen through the curtains. But he didn't want to leave, didn't want to face the world again… not yet… And, try as he might to be tough, he was tired beyond words. So he spoke again.

- "Can I… can I stay here… for tonight?" he asked shyly, not daring to look at Vincent as he asked him.

The elder man remained silent for a moment, and then he finally answered in a warm whisper…

- "Of course."

Cloud sighed and smiled as he pulled back and kissed him again, hoping that what he'd done during their little session and the trust he'd shown had been enough to let Vincent see just how much he'd enjoyed this… because it could never be put into words. The blonde finally lifted himself up slowly from Vincent and then lied down on his side just beside the ex-Turk, who soon after grabbed a pillow and offered it to Cloud. The young man gladly took it and placed it underneath his head, closing his eyes, and Vincent pulled the bedspread from underneath him to cover him up to his waist with it. He himself remained sitting though, pulling the bedspread to cover himself up also, and settled on caressing the blonde's hair soothingly. Cloud let out a sigh of contentment as he closed his eyes.

After a moment of thought, Vincent decided to overcome a bit of the very introverted and unaffected side of him and told Cloud in a low voice:

- "You know, instead of… drowning yourself in alcohol…"

The blonde opened his eyes and looked at him with a searching look, trying very hard not to hope for too much… but without success.

- "You mean, I can…?"

The raven-haired man nodded in silence, _almost_ letting a smile form on his lips, until the blonde's face changed from hopeful to near-depressed.

- "I can't."

- "Why?"

- "If I… if I come here each time I feel like knocking myself out, you'll get sick, sick and _tired_ of me, and… I don't want that… I don't want to be a burden anymore."

- "It won't happen" the man said simply, not looking at him any longer for fear that Cloud would see in his eyes just how much he cared for him.

This hadn't just been to have sex with him. He'd done that to distract the blonde, to save him, to show him that there were much better ways to forget than to drink it all away or get all angsty… although now that he thought about it, he himself had been angsty for a damn long while… Well, it was time to change it seemed. He wasn't sure he could handle a _relationship_, but maybe… just maybe… over time…

Cloud reached for his hand which was still in his hair and then brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on his fingers, afterwards offering the man a sincere smile. In the growing sunlight, Vincent could see just how badly bruised the blonde's body was… bite marks in red and blue a bit everywhere, some scratches on his chest and sides, and those five little gashes in his hip made by his metal glove… But the ex-soldier didn't even seem to mind a second.

- "Thank you" he whispered again. "I… I'd never thought you would, well, that _anyone_ would endure me, and help me like you just did."

Had Vincent not been so closed on himself, he would have told the blonde that he didn't need to thank him, that it had been natural since he cared about him… but it wasn't about to happen.

- "And I never would've thought that… doing _that_… could be so good…"

_I'm glad you enjoyed, I did too_, thought the ex-Turk. But once again, that was something he wouldn't say. That, and the words which, as Cloud closed his eyes and rapidly fell asleep, were burning to escape his lips… Three simple words, which probably implied too much to be ever spoken by him.

_I love you_.

* * *

Alright, I know, _fluff_ in the end… But hey, I just couldn't make Vincent dump Cloud like that, just because he's never shown any emotion! Poor little blonde thing, he was a _very_ good uke! ANYWAY, reviews always appreciated, and 'til next time! Btw, my dear perv friend to whom this is dedicated… hope you liked this written version of my VincexCloud fantasies and that it met your expectations. Or exceeded them, why not? XD


End file.
